galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Angel (Anime) Season 4
Galaxy Angel X: Starting out with the new Galaxy Angel, Chitose Karasuma, the Angel Brigade continue their search for The Lost Technology while running into different kinds of mishaps. The fourth and last season was aired on July 7, 2004 by Osaka TV, broadcasting 13 episodes with 26 titles, previously appeared in the game the last member made appearance, Chitose Karasuma, whose personality has been changed completely different to the games. Theme :Opening Theme: "Angel Rock n Roll" (エンジェル★ろっけんろー) ::Artist: Angel-tai :: :: :Ending Theme: "Jelly Beans" ::Artist: Ryoko Shintani & Saori Goto :: :: :Ending Theme (#26): "FINAL FLIGHT" ::Artist: Angel-tai :: :: Episodes Episode 1 - "Ordinary Extraordinary Chocolates" July 7 2004 The Angel Brigade find themselves in a mundane existence, having ordinary lives. Have they found peace or despair? Episode 2 - "Steamed, Thinking of You" July 7 2004 A terminally ill girl, Chitose Karasuma, has a dying wish to become one of the Angel Brigade. Her efforts to become friends with each member do not go quite as planned. Episode 3 - "Lucky Monkey, Sweating Crying Hole Punched" July 14 2004 The Angel Brigade learns the extraordinary benefits of chikuwa. Episode 4 - "Trial Price for a Slice of Friendship" July 14 2004 Chitose wants to become friends with Milfeulle, but she can't help but test their bond at every opportunity. Episode 5 - "Commander Flavored Invasion" July 21 2004 The commander has been taken a serious illness that requires an operation. When the hospital staff turn out to be aliens, can Mint suppress her anxiety during her diet from jelly beans? Episode 6 - "Marriage Meeting Ice Cream" July 21 2004 Forte has been invited to meet a potential suitor. She becomes a spider. Episode 7 - "Soup That Has Simmered Extra Long" July 28 2004 While searching for lost technology, the Angel Brigade finds a small dog which Forte dislikes. She throws a stick at it while quoting a proverb about dogs and sticks. The stick was the lost technology and its power turns proverbs into reality. Now, to return everything to normal, the Angels must outwit wisdom. Episode 8 - "Sadness And Hatred Tofu" July 29 2004 Forte has been murdered. The scene, being difficult to reach, casts suspicion on the rest of the Angels. In typical soap opera style, the investigation takes numerous and unforeseen twists and turns to finally discover who the true culprit is. Episode 9 - "Go Ahead, Rice Cooker" August 4 2004 While slacking off in the lost technology storage locker, Chitose discovers a rice cooker which will suck in items (and people) around it, turning them into rice. Upon eating the rice, the user gains the traits of the items consumed. Chitose plots revenge upon the Angels with her new cooker. Episode 10 - "Love Rice" August 4 2004 In order to bring an anti-government army leader to justice, the Angels must infiltrate a high school and risk life, limb, and love for their mission. Episode 11 - "Memory-full Sukiyaki" August 11 2004 When the Angels' sukiyaki party goes awry due to using cursed ingredients as a means to skimp on money, only Milfeulle seems to be able to save the day. Episode 12 - "History is a Princess Melon" August 11 2004 The cast tell a tale of epic proportions in this historical drama narrated by Commander Mary. Episode 13 - "Upstart Agaricus" August 18 2004 Ranpha decides that the Angels should start a rock band. Though her idea of rock is somewhat different from the norm. Meanwhile, having been kicked out of the group, Forte goes on a soul finding quest. Episode 14 - "Caring Soba" August 18 2004 Commander Volcott has a typical day of waking up the Angels, feeding them, mopping up after them, and falling in love while getting groceries. Episode 15 - "Boiled Tiger of Trauma" August 25 2004 While transporting Commander Volcott to a trial for testimony, the Angels are ambushed. Suddenly, everyone starts having flashbacks of traumatic experiences. The team must overcome their pasts to outwit the guerrilla warriors out for their heads. Episode 16 - "Today's Corporation in Steamed Turnip" August 25 2004 After Commander Volcott is suddenly fired, the Angels unwittingly agree to help him start an independent business. Soon, their new candy flute is a huge hit, but they will have to outmaneuver their competitors to stay ahead. Episode 17 - "Hitman's Russian Tea" September 1 2004 Milfeulle is targeted by a professional hit-man. However, his skills are put to the test when her legendary luck rears it's ugly head. Episode 18 - "Avenger Ale" September 1 2004 Normad has had enough of Forte's treatment of him and vows revenge. Chitose, eager to help, uses lost technology to give him arms and legs. These do him little good as he is not strong enough to defeat Forte. Soon, Normad is training hard and with Chitose as his manager, a boxing anime breaks out. Episode 19 - "Combustible Fried Broken Heart" September 8 2004 A fire has broken out in the Angel's quarters. To Mint's dismay all of her kigurumi have been destroyed. With their friend close to the edge of despair, the others try their best to cheer her up. Though they find it increasingly difficult to conceal the identity of the culprit who started the blaze. Episode 20 - "Stewed Love of Laughing Rush" September 8 2004 While walking at night, Ranpha finds a tatami mat in an alley. It turns out to have the power to fly and protect its master which Ranpha finds useful. But when a rich playboy wants to sweep Ranpha off her feet, tatami-san finds himself in the way. Episode 21 - "Hi! Crepe Jack" September 15 2004 On their way to a long awaited vacation, the Angels are alerted to the fact there is a hijacker on board and they must find him before the shuttle lands. Along with Commander Mary, they must use their elite sleuthing skills to apprehend the criminal before it is too late. Episode 22 - "Rainy Blue" September 15 2004 The Angel Brigade is summoned to a planet that has had constant rain for years. The inhabitants suspect that a lost technology that has somehow fused itself to a war orphan is to blame. Milfeulle tries to become friends with the little girl in question, unaware of the government's plan to stop the rain. Episode 23 - "Angelic Steamed Fish Paste" September 22 2004 Chitose is finally transferred into the Angel Brigade, but quickly realizes that she isn't really needed. After a pep talk from Normad, she decides that she shouldn't expect to be loved for nothing and uses a lost technology to turn herself into a doll in hopes of being useful to the rest of the Angels. Episode 24 - "Boiled Flounder in Curry" September 22 2004 Vanilla seems to be infatuated with a man she bumped into a week ago, enough that she is stalking him. Normad is frightened of this new rivalry and becomes terrified when she starts presenting the man with gifts. The rest of the Angels are simply happy that Vanilla has finally found someone to love. Episode 25 - "Wish Bound Together with Eggs" September 29 2004 While sorting lost technologies, Chitose finds a book which makes things written in it come true. At last, her dreams of getting revenge on the Angel Brigade might be realized. Episode 26 - "All Okay Location Lunchbox" September 29 2004 After three years of being on the air, Galaxy Angel is coming to an end and the actors are sad to see it go. Having played the Angels for so long they are still referring to each other by their character names. But before taping finishes, the Transbaal capital is attacked. With the real Galaxy Angels no where to be found it is up to this group of actors to save the day. DVDs Gax 01.gif Gax 02.gif Gax 03.gif Gax 04.gif Gax 05.gif Gax 06.gif Gax box 01.jpg Gax box 02.jpg English *Galaxy Angel X - Complete Collection Japanese *Galaxy Angel X 1 (BCBA-2023) *Galaxy Angel X 2 (BCBA-2024) *Galaxy Angel X 3 (BCBA-2025) *Galaxy Angel X 4 (BCBA-2026) *Galaxy Angel X 5 (BCBA-2027) *Galaxy Angel X 6 (BCBA-2028) *Galaxy Angel X 1~3 Limited Special Pack (BCBA-1697) *Galaxy Angel X 4~6 Limited Special Pack (BCBA-1698) External Links *TV Osaka's official Galaxy Angel X page *Watch Galaxy Angel Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Anime Category:Galaxy Angel series